


A Little Game We Play

by Rukana382



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Bathtub Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukana382/pseuds/Rukana382
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It always came down to these little games and, dammit, I always loved them so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Game We Play

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this one in August of 2009. I don't have much to say about it other than I hope you like it and don't hate it too much. I was young when I wrote it.

It had started in the elevator ride up to their apartment. Uruha had been asking Reita if he indeed had amazing legs and Reita had agreed when Uruha’s next question had been about his ass; asking if it was a fine one or not. Reita had told him it was and then Uruha asked him which he liked better, his ass or his legs. Reita had admitted that it was a hard choice and then they got up to their apartment. Uruha had unlocked the door and Reita yawned rather loudly. Uruha chuckled and pulled the door shut behind them. “A bath can help you relax… Or I can give you a massage.” Uruha said to Reita as they both slipped off their shoes. “A bath sounds nice.” Reita admitted and Uruha smiled, dragging Reita off to their bedroom and into their bathroom where he started to run some water for a bath.

The bathtub was about halfway full and then Reita attacked, shoving Uruha into the water fully clothed. Uruha splashed in with a loud yelp and sputtered, looking up at Reita and pouting with Reita’s jacket in his hands. “Meanie.” Uruha said with a pout and Reita chuckled. Uruha had started to pull himself from the tub when Reita began to tickle him. Uruha laughed and squirmed, splashing water out and onto the floor as he did so. Reita smirked. “I win.” Reita said rather triumphantly as he looked down at his wet boyfriend. Uruha had this deadly smirk on his face and managed to lean up and grab a hold of Reita, pulling him slightly towards the tub. Uruha’s long and strong legs then wrapped themselves tightly around Reita, holding him in place. Reita was holding himself up from the tub with his hands on the walls. “Oh, so now you’re going to use those amazing legs as weapons…” Reita said as he looked down at Uruha. Uruha smirked, leaning up to where his lips ghosted right over Reita’s. “Damn straight, sexy man.” Uruha replied with a chuckle.

Reita wanted so badly to kiss Uruha’s lips, but he didn’t get the chance as Uruha made a surprise attack and pulled Reita into the tub with him with a loud splash and an ‘oof’ from Reita. Uruha smirked and straddled Reita’s hips, gently pushing Reita’s wet hair out of his face. “Good thing neither of us is wearing any leather or else it would be ruined.” Uruha said with a smile as he reached back and gently undid Reita’s nose bandana, tossing it to the floor. Reita looked up at Uruha and Uruha smiled down at him; Uruha’s hands gently stroking Reita’s cheeks lovingly. “You really are such a sight when you’re like this.” Uruha said as he looked down at Reita happily. Reita blushed and squirmed under Uruha. Uruha smiled and leaned in, capturing Reita’s lips in a gentle kiss. Reita sighed, returning the kiss happily, letting his hands rest on Uruha’s hips.

As the kiss broke, Uruha chuckled at Reita and himself. “I think that these need to go now.” Uruha said with a smirk as he looked down at both of their soaked clothes. Before Reita could agree, Uruha undid his belt and pants and stood up. “Go on then, or would you rather watch me strip too?” Uruha said with a smirk. Reita’s eyes immediately lit up at the suggestion and Uruha smirked. “But I thought that you were _tired_ ~.” Uruha mocked at Reita. Reita licked at his lips. “Never too tired for you.” Reita replied with a smirk. Uruha chuckled. “Well, toss your clothes aside and I’ll put on a slow show for you.” Uruha replied with a smirk, turning off the water to the tub. Reita stood up and tossed his pants, boxers, and shirt to the floor, sinking back into the tub comfortably, his eyes landing upon Uruha. Uruha smiled and unzipped his thin coat, tossing it to the floor with a wet ‘plop’. Reita’s eyes went from the floor back to Uruha, taking in the sight of his soaked boyfriend.

Uruha had on a deep red t-shirt that was sticking to him deliciously and a pair of his famous shorts in red that showed off his amazing legs and thighs with the garters attached to his red stockings. Uruha slowly let his hands travel down his torso and over his thighs where he undid his garters which let his stockings slip to the floor with the same wet plop that his coat had. Uruha stepped the rest of the way out of his stockings with a sigh, kicking them away. Uruha’s hands then traveled up his legs, thighs, and back up his torso to stop in his hair. Uruha smirked, he knew how to push Reita’s buttons and he did it oh-so-well. Reita’s eyes were glued to Uruha’s form as Uruha let his hands travel back down to slowly lift up his shirt to reveal the milky skin underneath. Uruha tossed the shirt with his jacket and licked at his lips as his hands rested on the waist band of his shorts.

Reita licked his lips in anticipation, feeling himself growing hard from just watching Uruha. Uruha smirked, letting his fingers dip into the waist band and watching Reita’s eyes going lower to the growing bulge in Uruha’s shorts. Uruha smirked, pulling the shorts lower only a little bit. Reita let out a groan of impatience and the smirk on Uruha’s face grew. “Impatient, Rei?” Uruha asked with that wide smirk of his. Reita rolled his eyes. “I think you damned well know the answer to that already.” Reita said with a frown. Uruha smirked and wiggled out of his shorts, letting them pool down at his feet. Uruha stepped out of them and kicked them away to be forgotten as he slowly made his way over to the bathtub. Reita’s eyes were on Uruha’s erection and then his hips as Uruha stepped into the tub and straddled Reita’s hips comfortably. Reita groaned as Uruha ground his hips against Reita’s. “I know what will make you feel even more relaxed.” Uruha purred as he looked into Reita’s eyes. Reita’s hands took hold of Uruha’s hips, groaning. “I’m impatient tonight, Uru. You and those damned shorts always make me impatient.” Reita growled as he looked at Uruha, catching Uruha’s lips in a bruising kiss. Uruha returned the kiss while his hands went to work on stroking Reita’s erection underwater.

The kiss broke and Reita’s head lolled back against the tub as Uruha stroked him. “Well, if you want relief, I can help with that.” Uruha replied with a smirk as he worked Reita to where he was good and hard. Uruha’s hands stopped when he was satisfied and Reita pulled Uruha into another demanding and hot kiss. Uruha positioned his entrance over Reita’s cock and Reita broke the kiss. “Uruha, what about preparation? You need to be-“ Reita was silenced as Uruha put a finger to Reita’s lips making a shushing noise. Uruha smiled at Reita reassuringly. “I’ll be alright, besides I’m just as needy as you, I can just hide it better.” Uruha replied with a smirk. Before Reita could say anything, Uruha thrust himself down upon Reita’s cock, impaling himself completely. Reita groaned and Uruha hissed, closing his eyes tightly at the sudden pain.

Reita’s hands stroked Uruha’s sides lovingly and pulled him down into a sweet kiss to distract him, but Uruha sighed and began a slow rhythm; happy as the pain faded away slowly into pleasure. Uruha’s grip on the side of the tub slipped and Reita used the grip he had on Uruha’s hips to keep him up. They began slowly, each thrusting to meet the other until their slow battle turned into a heated war as they both sought for their releases. Uruha’s moans filled the bathroom, mixed with Reita’s occasional moans and groans and the sound of the water splashing around them. “Reita… I’m so damned close…” Uruha moaned out as he thrust himself down onto Reita sporadically. Reita nodded in agreement, his words having left him long ago. Reita was the first to cum with Uruha’s tight walls and heat surrounding him so deliciously. Reita moaned out Uruha’s birth name and Uruha came from the force of Reita filling him up so completely. Once they had both rode out their orgasms completely, Uruha collapsed down on top of Reita, both of them breathing like they would never catch their breaths again.

Uruha was the first to speak as he slowly lifted himself off of Reita, letting Reita slip from inside of him. Uruha climbed out of the tub and grabbed a towel, leaning down and giving Reita a loving and lazy kiss on the lips as he left the bathroom. Uruha stopped in the doorway. “Oh and Reita, I believe that **_I_** win.” Uruha said with a big smirk on his face, leaving the bathroom and heading into the kitchen in triumph; he had a swagger to his step that could only belay how much he was satisfied with his winning and himself. Reita was puzzled for a second and then it hit him. “Damnit, he got me!” Reita said as he smacked the water in frustration.


End file.
